


Finally

by Versolite



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Challenge Response, Finally - Florent Dorin, Gen, Inspired by Music, Songfic, Surprises
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: [Début saison 2] Un matin, Henry interpelle le Visiteur avant que celui-ci aille travailler(Texte pour le seizième jour du challenge Frenchbavril de 2018)





	Finally

_Finally I’ve found my home_  
_I’ve been rambling for many years_  
_With all the things that I’ve done wrong_  
_As only companions_  
_Rolling along the road…_

Sur sa paillasse, dans le plaid brunâtre et inconfortable qui lui servait parfois de protection au cours de ses voyages, le Visiteur eut un bref chuchotement, semblable à un souffle. Il asséna un coup de pied dans la couverture, sec et bien senti, et ne bougea plus.

Henry lui jeta un coup d’oeil inquiet, depuis son bureau. Il posa la punaise qu’il avait ramassée pour prendre sa tasse de café chaud.

C’était le matin. Le bruit des appareils d’aération des souterrains s’était atténué, et le docteur devinait que, quelque part plus haut, des lampes de veille s’étaient éteintes les unes après les autres dans le couloir d'entrée. Bien sûr, dehors, le temps était resté au beau fixe ; c’était toujours le gris des nuages de pluie, de jour comme de nuit, mais les veilleuses n’étaient pas réglées sur le soleil. Plutôt sur une minuterie particulière qu’on n’avait plus essayé de changer depuis 2356, quand trois d’entre elles avaient éclaté au dernier sous-sol, plongeant son couloir dans une obscurité totale qui permettait la circulation plus audacieuse des rats.

Donc, c’était le matin. Dans les coups de onze heures, plutôt. Le café brûlait agréablement sa langue, et le Visiteur continuait à remuer dans son sommeil, même si Henry avait renoncé pour l’instant à son tableau de liège et à ses punaises.

Le Visiteur était rentré tard - plus symboliquement qu’autre chose, puisqu’il pourrait revenir à l’heure qu’il lui plaisait, techniquement. Il était encore allé accomplir une de ces missions chez Raph, sans doute avec les deux jeunes Tim et Léo. Il avait plaqué distraitement la carte chronologique contre le mur en chemin, qui s’était décrochée pendant la nuit. Henry l’avait ramassée une heure auparavant pour la remettre à sa place. Ça lui avait donné une idée.

Il finit son café, écarta le Castabot pour ramasser la pochette qu’il avait retrouvée en fouillant, saisit de nouveau une punaise dans une boîte, et se remit au travail.

oOo

\- Il est quelle heure ?

Le Visiteur s’était redressé. Il enfila sa veste à la hâte, concentré sur son tempusfugitron sur lequel il s’apprêtait comme tous les matins à tapoter pour disparaître, aller couler un bronze chez Raph et prendre quelques bouteilles. Il releva la tête à la voix d’Henry :

\- Tu peux venir voir ?

\- Voir quoi ?

\- J’ai un truc à te montrer, répliqua le docteur d’une voix étrange.

Henry lui tournait le dos, se tenant étrangement droit, et fier, devant un objet appuyé contre le mur qu’il avait recouvert d’un drap pour ménager son effet. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait lui sortir, encore ? La nouvelle version d’un de ses saloperies ? Putain, dès le matin… fallait bien abuser quand même.

\- Vite fait, grogna le Visiteur en se levant.

Il aimait pas être conciliant, mais si ça pouvait lui éviter de l’entendre chapitrer pendant une demi-heure sur un truc qu’il écouterait même pas… Il s’approcha, et ne le voyant pas réagir, il sentit monter dans sa poitrine un laïus agacé :

\- Quoi ?? Je viens de me réveiller, tu peux pas… !

Le discours s’arrêta là. Henry venait d’ôter le drap d’un mouvement décidé.

Le Visiteur découvrit alors, yeux écarquillés, un tableau de liège couvert de morceaux de papiers remplis de petites écritures éparses. Le Visiteur en reconnut beaucoup, pages arrachées à des carnets pour écrire une note adressée l’un à l’autre, avant de partir. La carte un peu étrange que Henry lui avait tendue quand ils s’étaient vus pour la première fois. Des lettres. Mais, par-dessus tout ça, des polaroids.

\- Henry, qu’est-ce que t’as foutu ? murmura-t-il d’une voix étranglée

Il sentait une chaleur bizarre sur son visage, une sensation oubliée. Toutes ces images, il lui semblait les avoir négligemment jetées, ou laissées derrière lui. Qu’aurait-il fait de quelques clichés, de ces types rencontrés au hasard, d’Henry et lui, de Raph ? Mais les retrouver là, comme ça, ça lui serrait le cœur et lui donnait un sourire bizarre aux lèvres à la fois.

La radio murmurait ses paroles délicates, et il fallait pour l’entendre bien tendre l’oreille.

_I have had a glimpse of grace and_  
_For once it was staring at me_  
_I’ve been longing to see that face_

\- Ça fait pas mal de temps qu’on se connait, maintenant, répondit sobrement Henry, mais avec dans les yeux son autosatisfaction habituelle. Je me disais que ce serait bien que tu aies de quoi te rappeler ce que tu as traversé, dans les moments de doute.

Le Visiteur se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants. Henry répondit à son sourire et à son étreinte, tandis qu’à la radio, la chanson se faisait entendre, peut-être plus clairement.

_Finally I’ve found my stream_  
_And I will let myself go_  
_I am ready for the dream_


End file.
